


Our Alternative

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Supernova Project [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She grows with them, from their first kiss to the end of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Alternative

She grows up with them.

For they are the same, and yet, they are completely different.

Details, stories, lives lived apart.

Together, they no longer know how to be two.

She grows with them, from their first kiss to the end of their lives.

She flowers, like a tree, new branches and leaves as they discover each other once again.

Touches that had never been known – planets that were not as they remembered them.

The whole universe to discover and a life to live, day after day.

She grows as the shadow of a leafy tree where one can rest on sunny afternoons.

And their children are born and grown in between her branches, as little monkeys of time and space, jumping from time to time.

She flowers with their love, but she never falls into the autumn of their short lives.

And, as the time goes by, she doesn’t look anything like the one they left behind, on that different reality, in which they had been other two people, the same two people, dissimilar.

After they leave, she stays – her roots firmly inside the family they created, her enormous crown protecting all those that came from them.

It is the perfect alternative for them. 


End file.
